El Retorno
by Sofix
Summary: SE ACERCA EL FINAL! 5º parte arriva!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Como verán este es mi primer posteo y decidí hacerlo en base a este anime que me gusto mucho desde la primera que la vi… en especial Haji!!!!!! XD!!

Aclaraciones: Perdónenme si utilizo el nombre de Irene en este fic, en el cual sé que lo han hecho anteriormente… pero me pareció el mejor nombre que se le podía poner…

Los personajes de Blood+ no me pertenecen…a excepción de Emma Garden

Espero que les guste!!!!

**El retorno.**

Okinawa, apenas han pasado quince años, pero el Caballero sentía una profunda necesidad de regresar. Tal vez por el simple hecho de querer saber el estado en el cual se encontraban aquellas inolvidables personas que una vez conoció.

Haji: -Es aquí…- dijo, observando una gran edificación con las palabras "Restaurante Omoro", la cual había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez.

Entra a aquel lugar, estaba completamente vacío.

-Buenos días señor¿quiere una mesa?- Una joven se le acerca y le pregunta haciendo una reverencia, pero al levantar la mirada, Haji se estremece ¡Estaba viendo a Saya! Inmediatamente él reacciona.

Haji: -No… no, en realidad estoy buscando a una persona, a Kai Miyagusuku.

Joven: -Si señor, enseguida.

Haji la observa irse –Es… igual a su tía- piensa.

-¿Qué sucede Mei?- Se escucha la voz de un hombre proveniente de atrás del restaurante.

Mei: -¡Un hombre te busca, Papá!

Tironeado por ella, Kai se hace presente. Y con treinta y tres años, su aspecto había cambiado. Al encontrarse no hacen otra cosa que mirarse fijamente, hasta que Kai rompe el silencio.

Kai: -Con que… has regresado- y le sonríe –Mei, hija ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?

La muchacha se retira y Haji la sigue con la mirada.

Kai: -¡Sí, lo sé! Es idéntica… y su hermana a su madre.

Haji: -¿Y como se llama?

Kai: -Irene…

Haji: -¿Y les has contado?

Kai: -Partes… saben que normales no son, pero que eso no es ningún impedimento para que tengan una vida normal, como cualquier ser humano.- Hacen silencio –Ven, sentémonos.

Se acomodan en unas de las tantas mesas vacías del lugar.

Kai: -Haji… permíteme hacerte esta pregunta, que por tantos años me he guardado… ¿Qué te ocurrió? Es decir…un mes antes de lo de Saya… ¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué no apareciste?

Haji desvía su mirada y permanece en silencio.

Kai: -Está bien, sino quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas…

Haji: -La razón por la cual estuve ausente, Kai, fue porque me encontraba muy débil. Mi factor de curación tardó mucho más de lo usual, ya que no quería consumir sangre. Además estaba seguro de que tú, David y los demás cuidarían muy bien de ella y la harían sentirse feliz ese ultimo tiempo antes de que cayese dormida nuevamente.

Kai: -Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes.

Haji no puede evitar sorprenderse.

Kai: -Saya no paraba de sentirse culpable. No había noche que no llorase… ¡Por ti, amigo! Debo admitir que lo disimulaba bastante bien. Lo que en verdad quería era que nosotros tuviésemos un hermoso recuerdo de ella, antes de que invernase. Y trataba de mostrar una gran sonrisa siempre, a cada uno de nosotros.

Haji: -Saya…-susurra y baja la mirada.

Kai: -Creo que esta vez también la desobedeciste, le faltabas tú. (Nota: Pedido que le hace Saya a Haji en el capitulo 50 de la serie)- Los gestos y las actitudes de Kai al hablar eran amables y cálidas, como las del buen padre que era. -Perdóname. No era mi intensión hacerte sentir mal. Simplemente era algo que debía decirte, desde hace tiempo.

Haji: -No,… lo comprendo. Debes de guardarme rencor…

Kai: -¡No¡Para nada! Imagino que esa explosión debió dejarte muy mal herido. Se que parece que estoy reclamando por algo ya pasado… pero en esos momentos… ansiaba tu regreso, para que Saya no tuviese que esforzarse por ser feliz.

-¡Ah¡Con que aquí estas Kai!- Una bella mujer de la edad de Kai aparece. Tenia cabello color castaño, corto hasta los hombros y ojos amarillos y profundos. –¡Uh! Lo siento, no sabia que estarías con alguien…-

Kai: -No, espera. Déjame que los presente. Haji ella es Emma Garden, mi esposa. Emma él es Haji, el caballero de Saya.

Emma: -¡Con que tú eres Haji!- Le sonríe.

Haji se levanta y le reverencia: -Es un placer.

Kai: -El padre de Emma participó en la guerra de Vietnam y perteneció por un corto periodo al Escudo Rojo. Así que, prácticamente sabe todo lo ocurrido, incluso lo de Saya, Diva y tú. Actualmente ejerce como medica clínica en el Hospital Municipal de Okinawa, y es la encargada también de realizar las transfusiones de sangre a las niñas, luego de que David y Julia se hayan mudado junto con sus hijos.

Haji: -Al parecer, todos han rehecho sus vidas.- Haciendo una pequeña mueca, que podía interpretarse como sonrisa.

Kai: -¡Ven! Te presentare a las chicas y a nuestros niños.

Pasan a través de una puerta corrediza que se encontraba al final del restaurante para subir unas escaleras que llevaban a la casa de los Miyagusuku.

Entran al living de la casa en donde uno de los niños de aproximadamente ocho años, estaba jugando videojuegos en un gran televisor y otro mas pequeño, de unos cinco años, saltando y alentando a su hermano mayor desde el sofá.

Kai: -Bueno… el video-adictivo es Mylo y el menor es George. ¡Oigan los dos!-Les grita –Vengan aquí y saluden- Pero apenas mueven sus cabezas para decir un simple "Hola" y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Kai: -No tienen remedio…- Suspira resignado.

Cerca de los adultos, en el vestíbulo, las gemelas secreteaban entre ellas, mientras observaban al recién llegado.

Mei: -¡Lo ves¡Te dije que era guapo!

Irene: -¡Esta bien¡Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón!

Kai: -¡Ah! Aquí estaban.- Se voltean hacia ellas. –Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Haji. Él es… un viejo amigo.

Ambas se mostraban confundidas… ¿Cómo podría ser un viejo amigo de su padre, si apenas era un tanto mayor que ellas? Y si era así¿Cómo es que nunca lo habían visto?

Haji se aproxima a ellas –Es un honor… poder conocerlas al fin- les dice cálidamente.

Las gemelas no pueden evitar ruborizarse.

En eso, una fuerte punzada recorre una de sus extremidades, dejando al descubierto su brazo kiropteado y provocando su desvanecimiento.

Kai: -¡Haji¡Haji!- Corre hacia él y lo toma por el brazo –Emma, ayúdame a recostarlo.

Emma: -Se encuentra muy débil ¿Crees que necesite de…?

Kai: -Ya me lo veía venir. Necesita alimentarse.

Haji se despierta. Se encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de una pequeña habitación, en donde los escasos rayos de sol que penetraban sobre la ventana, daban la impresión que era de tarde.

Mueve su cabeza y ve sobre uno de sus brazos un tubo de suero de hospital. Le estaban transfiriendo sangre.

Se reacomoda en la cama y se desprende del tubo.

Mei: -Con que tú también necesitas de sangre.- Le dice la joven, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una silla, en el otro extremo de la alcoba. –Eres el caballero de Saya.

Haji: -¿Tu padre te lo dijo?

Mei: -No soy tonta ¿sabes? Se que él me oculta cosas sobre mí, es decir… nuestro origen…

Haji: -Son cosas que deberás ir descubriendo por ti misma.

Mei: -Es por eso que estoy esperando el regreso de Saya…pero treinta años es mucho tiempo…

Se abre la puerta corrediza.

Kai: -¡Ah! Despertaste… ¿Mei, que haces aquí?

Mei: -Nada padre, ya me iba.- Y sale del dormitorio.

Haji: -No era necesaria la sangre.

Kai: -¿Qué dices? Te encontrabas muy débil. Haji… ¿Por qué regresaste? O sea… no esperaba verte, sino dentro de mucho años más.

Haji: -Para serte sincero, Kai… no lo sé.

Kai: -¡Las coincidencias de la vida!- Haji se desconcierta por tal comentario.

-Hoy es el decimoquinto aniversario luego de que deje a Saya dormir.

Kai se voltea a verlo… pero ya no se encontraba allí. Con una velocidad anormal, típico de él, había desaparecido junto con su chelo.

Haji llega al pie del aposento de la tumba familiar de los Miyagusuku, y mientras subía peldaño por peldaño se repetía:

–¡Lo sabia! Esa punzada, ese repentino desmayo, y esa necesidad de regresar… ¡Pero… no es tiempo aún! Entonces… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Solo ruego que no suceda como en Vietnam…

Llega allí, y ve una imagen que lo deja atónito.

Haji: -¡Saya!

Precisamente¡era ella! Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse y salir de aquel lugar.

Haji: -¡Saya!- Corre hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos. Le retira los largos mechones de cabello para revelar su hermoso rostro. Lentamente la joven abre los ojos.

Saya: -¿Ha…ji? Estás…bien. Estás…vivo…

Haji: -¿Acaso lo dudabas?

La muchacha se limita a sonreírle y someterse a un beso duradero y apasionado.

_Continuara…_

Bueno… que les ha parecido??? Dejen Reviews!!!! (Cualquier critica es bien recibida)


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicada a mi Brigada OTAKU SUD!!! Y a todos Ustedes!!!

* * *

Tres años antes.

-Siéntese- habló una mujer de mediana edad, sentada en el otro extremo de una mesa.

Se encontraban en un cuarto aislado, en una de las principales prisiones de los Estados Unidos, en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse- dijo, dirigiéndose a los guardias que acompañaban al recluso.

Van Argiano: -¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Y se acomodó en la silla. Llevaba las manos esposadas.

Mujer: -No tiene porque quejarse, señor Argiano, se hizo todo lo que se pudo hacer, sepa entender que la gente no olvida tan fácilmente y trató de darse todos los privilegios que se le podían dar en su momento.

Van Argiano: -¿Dónde está mi abogado? No discutiré nada sin él.

Mujer: -¿Un abogado?- Se ríe entre dientes –no lo necesitará, para la propuesta que vengo a ofrecerle.

Van Argiano: -Vaya al grano señora…

Mujer: -Balzano, Agente oficial Morgan Balzano, y quiero que usted nos ayude a terminar el proyecto que usted había empezado, el proyecto D67.

Van Argiano: -¡Jajaja! Pues, pierde el tiempo. La portadora que suministraba esa sustancia ya no existe.

Sra. Balzano: -Lo sabemos. Pero aún queda una criatura con las mismas características de la portadora original.

Van Argiano: -¡La samurai!

Sra. Balzano: -¡Así es!...Saya.

Van Argiano: -Pero… hasta que vuelva a despertarse…

Sra. Balzano: -Tenemos una fuente confiable, que nos informó que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que despierte… y para cuando eso suceda estaremos preparados.

Van Argiano: -Siguen con su idea de la inmortalidad humana… pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Sra. Balzano: -Eso por ahora no puedo decírselo. Esta es mi propuesta: ayúdenos y dé por sentado que saldrá de aquí como si nada hubiese ocurrido, niéguese y pasará lo que queda de su vida en este agujero.

Van Argiano: -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si me lo plantea así… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sra. Balzano: -Pues, mañana a primera hora estará saliendo de aquí y tendrá que estar pendiente de una llamada… que podrá recibir mañana mismo o dentro de cinco años… sólo estece preparado y espere. Buenos días.- Y se retira.

* * *

La hermosa luna resplandeciente acompañaba el fervor de aquellas dos personas de juventud eterna. La dicha que ambos sentían era tal, que el caballero olvidó casi por completo el por qué del repentino despertar de su dama.

Haji: -Perdóname.- Y comienza a abrazarla –Perdóname, Kai me lo dijo. Yo no tenía idea… Y para cuando regresé, ya habías sucumbido a tu sueño…

Saya: -¡No! Perdóname tú Haji. Por hacerte prometer que me matarías, ya que si no fuera por ello yo… ¡te lo habría dicho antes! Nunca pude corresponderte, pero ahora sí. Esta noche, aquí y ahora y luego de treinta años tarde…

Haji: -¿Treinta años?- La interrumpe y la mira a los ojos –Saya, solo han pasado quince¡quince años!

Saya: -¿¿Qué?? Pero… ¿Cómo?- Se perturba.

Haji le niega con un gesto y ambas miradas se enfocan en la crisálida abierta en el cual ella invernaba.

Saya: -Es que… no lo entiendo. La última vez que desperté antes de tiempo fue en Vietnam y…

Haji: -Al igual que tú, también estoy sorprendido, pero por otro lado… me siento feliz.

Saya: -Haji…-Y vuelven a besarse con la misma intensidad, solo que ésta vez, ella se percata que no llevaba nada puesto y lo único que la cubría era su propia melena. Esto provoca que se sonroje y que él, la arrope con su chaqueta.

Se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos.

Haji: -Va a ser mejor que te lleve con Kai.

Saya: -¿Con Kai?

En casa de los Miyagusuku.

Kai: -Sí, así es y luego de la nada desapareció.– Musitó, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

David: -Pero es que aun falta…

Kai: -Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy preocupado David… pero ¿Qué debía haber hecho?

David: -¡Pues seguirlo! Y verificar si Saya realmente…

Pero a pesar que él logra terminar su frase, Kai no puede oírlo. El tubo del teléfono se le cae de las manos. Haji y Saya habían entrado en la habitación.

Saya: -Hola… hermano.

Kai se inmoviliza completamente, ante aquella mujer extrañamente familiar.

Kai: -Saya…- he inmediatamente vuelve en si -¡Oh, Dios¡Saya!- La rodea entre sus brazos y comienza a sollozar.

Saya: -Kai…

Kai: -Discúlpame…- la mira y se seca las lágrimas.

Saya: -No has cambiado en nada…Kai.- Le dice dulcemente.

Kai: -¿Qué dices¡Por Dios, Saya! Pero… ¿Cómo?

Ella baja la mirada –No lo sabemos…

Él aparta de su cara, su larga cabellera –Sea cómo sea, estoy completamente feliz que estés de regreso- Se miran a los ojos. –Creo que necesitas de un buen corte y algo de ropa. Pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean. ¿Estas de acuerdo… Haji?

Haji: -Sólo si es lo que Saya desea.

Saya: -Gracias, Kai.

Kai: -Y te presentare a mi familia.

Saya: -¿Tu… familia?

Kai: -Sí, y a tus sobrinas. Espérame aquí. Te traeré algo que ponerte. –Y sale del cuarto velozmente.

Saya: -Es increíble- dirigiéndose a Haji. –A pesar de los años, no ha cambiado en nada…- En eso, empieza a perder el equilibrio. Haji la sostiene rápidamente.

Haji: -Saya, aún no te has alimentado.

Saya: -Es cierto… pero no quiero utilizarte. No quiero herirte. Además… tú también te ves débil.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron una sensación de ternura. La coloca de pie y la toma de las manos.

Haji: -Saya… recuerda que yo vivo para ti. Y si tu bienestar implica que bebas mi sangre, entonces será un honor para mí ofrecértela.

Saya: -Pero… es que yo…- Sin embargo, con un movimiento rápido, algo tosco, Haji la abraza de tal forma que la boca de ella pueda encontrar un lugar cómodo en su cuello. Instintivamente, sus ojos cambiaron a sus característicos rojos intensos, e inmediatamente comienza a alimentarse de aquella sangre purificadora y vital.

Saya sentía como en cada succión, él presionaba más contra ella y cómo también, su respiración se agitaba.

Saya: -¡No!...- Se aparta de él, tomándolo por los hombros, y su mirada regresa a la normalidad. –Haji, no quiero, no así,... no de este modo. No puedo evitar sentir tu aflicción.

Haji: -Saya, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por mí.

Kai: -Saya tiene razón, Haji.- Regresa a la habitación y ambos se tornan a verlo. -¿O acaso te olvidas que hace un par de horas que te desmayaste?

Saya: -¿Te desmayaste, Haji?

Haji: -Lo que me suceda a mí es irrelevante.

Kai: -¡Claro que no lo es¿O cómo es que puedes cumplir tu deber de caballero si te encuentras débil¿Cómo es que podrás proteger a Saya en ese estado?

Saya: -Más allá de eso... Haji, me preocupas. A pesar que digas lo contrario y a pesar que no lo quieras...

Haji: -Ya les he dicho que no deben preocuparse por mí- Toma su chelo del suelo, el cual se le había caído. –Estoy bien.- Y se voltea.

Era la persona más amable y valerosa que Saya hubiera conocido, pero aquella obstinación que tenia, le provocaba tristeza. Jamás dejaría que los demás se preocupen por él. Y mucho menos ella.

Kai resignado ante aquella escena, hace entrega de la muda de ropa a Saya.

Kai: -Ten, espero que te quede.

Saya: -Gracias.

Kai: -No hay de que agradecer. Pero hazlo rápido. Todos están ansiosos por conocerte.- Y sale de la pieza.

En su alcoba, las muchachas, apenas habían recibido la impactante noticia. Sentadas sobre una de sus camas, se apoyaban mutuamente.

Irene: -¿Piensas Preguntarle?

Mei: -¡Claro que sí!- Y se toman de las manos. –En estos momentos debemos estar unidas, hermana, y ser fuertes.

Irene: -¡Tanto tiempo que hemos esperado! No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo. No importa lo que nos digan o qué resultemos ser.

Mei: -Y yo digo lo mismo.- Presionan sus manos aún más.

Irene: -Vamos. Es hora.

Residencia Argiano. Aún se encontraba en su despacho, terminando algún que otro papeleo, cuando el teléfono empieza a sonar.

Van Argiano: -¿Diga?

-Ha despertado.

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Perdonen si no desarrolle mucho conflicto !!

Dejen Reviews!! Y como saben cualquier critica es bien recivida!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Perdonen la demora!! He estado un tanto ocupada con el estudio!! (Ni yo me la creo jajajaXD) Gracias por su paciencia y gracias a todos por los reviews!!

Sin mas, la tercera parte...

* * *

Saya: -El problema, Haji…- decía mientras cambiaba de ropaje -es…- Ahora toma su larga cabellera –que no sé qué les diré.- Y lo corta con la ayuda de la daga de su caballero, dejándolo un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Tímidamente se acerca al recibidor en donde todos la aguardaban. No sin antes tomar, casi sin darse cuenta, la mano de su protector.

Ambos se hacen presentes ante aquellas miradas de sorpresa, pero a la vez de bienvenida.

Kai los recibe rápidamente. – ¡Vengan, sientencen!– Y se acomodan.

Emma: -Es un placer poder conocerte al fin Saya.

Saya: -Gracias y gracias por recibirnos.

Kai: -Saya ya te he dicho que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que gusten y no tienes porque agradecerlo.

Saya: … Ellos son tus hijos ¿verdad?- Dijo observando a los menores que se encontraban sentados al lado de su madre.

Emma: -Así es.- Apoyando sus manos en cada una de sus cabezas.

Saya: -Son hermosos.

Milo: -Mamá ¿podemos irnos ya?

Emma: Les sonríe –Está bien, vayan.

Milo: -¡Ven George¡Te enseñaré el nuevo juego que me prestaron!

Y se marchan rumbo a su habitación.

Emma: -Discúlpalos.

Saya: -No hay por qué, son solo niños… Creo que… el parecido delata que ustedes son mis sobrinas.- Haciendo reparo de las jóvenes, quienes hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio.

Mei: -Supongo que ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

Aquel comentario inconciente dio el toque para que aquel ambiente se tense.

Kai: -Mei…

Saya: -¡No! Tiene razón Kai, ha llegado… la hora de la verdad…- Baja su mirada.

Kai: -En ese caso…Emma... ¿Podrías…?

Emma: -Sí, Kai.- Dejándolos a solas.

Saya: -Saben… ustedes… me dan algo de envidia.- Y vuelve a mirarlas afectuosamente. –Lo unidas que son, a pesar de saber que su sangre es mortal tanto la una como para la otra… El hecho es que su madre y yo nunca lo fuimos. Y… ahora es cuando más me doy cuenta que ella fue… una victima más.- Haji y Kai se sorprenden ante aquella declaración. ¿Hasta que punto de la verdad estaba dispuesta a decir?

-Ambas fuimos criadas en diferentes mundos. Mientras yo era criada con el afecto y compresión de los humanos, Diva era tratada como conejillo de indias, siendo encerrada, aislada y sometida a experimentación. Lo que dio por resultado un odio incontenible contra los humanos y por ende provocó… aquel incidente en el zoológico.- Suspira.

-Siendo manipulada por Amshel, su primer caballero, Diva cedió su sangre para experimentación y fue así que descubrieron el D67, una sustancia, la cual si es suministrada en las personas, pueden llegar a convertirse en kiropteros. Y fue así que ajena a todo esto y motivada por la venganza a todos los daños que ocasionó, decidí plantearme mi único objetivo: matar a Diva y así erradicar a todos los kiropteros.

Irene: -¿Kiropteros…¿Pero a caso no somos… eso¿No somos… kiropteros?

Saya: -Sí, pero si aquellas criaturas dañaban a mis seres amados, lo demás me era irrelevante.

Mei: -¿Y que hay de nuestro verdadero padre? Es decir… Riku.

Kai y Saya se voltean a verse y hacen silencio.

Saya: -…Para…procrear, nosotras debemos interactuar con un caballero de distinta sangre, es decir con un caballero de la otra reina. Pues Riku… para que sobreviviese le di a beber mi sangre, ocasionando que se convirtiese en mi caballero. Entonces en una emboscada, Diva y Riku...- volver a recordar todo… produjo que sus lágrimas se derramen. –Y fue así que ustedes…concibieron. Y sí…Riku murió.

Pero fui una egoísta ¿saben? Ella no tuvo la culpa. Lo único que deseaba era recibir amor y ustedes de una extraña manera se lo dieron. Pero no me percaté de ello, sino a lo último, cuando por fin le di su muerte y vi como agonizando las reclamaba. Por primera vez vi una Diva completamente diferente... Su sangre ya no tenia el mismo efecto letal, así que no podía hacerme daño, por eso le había pedido, anteriormente, a Haji que… me matase y finalizar de una buena vez por todas con todo esto.

Mei: -¡¿Y por qué no has muerto?!- Para ese entonces, Saya y las muchachas, habían derrochado gran cantidad de lágrimas.

Haji: -¡Porque yo se lo impedí!- Saya lo contempla.

Mei no hace otra cosa que cerrar su boca y continuar con sus sollozos.

-Lo lamento Saya, pero no permitiré que te menosprecies de ese modo, no después de lo que hemos pasado.

Saya vivió para que ustedes tengan un futuro mejor. Para que Kai pueda regresar a Okinawa y así criarlas.

Saya: -Comprenderé perfectamente si después de esto… me odian.

Sin embargo ninguna de las dos emite sonido alguno, hasta que incapaz de contener su cólera, Mei se levanta y huye a su dormitorio.

Irene: -¡Mei, espera!- Y corre tras ella.

Saya: -Lo lamento, Kai…

Kai: -Nunca debes lamentarte de la verdad. Tarde o temprano debían saberlo y quien mejor que tú para contarlo.

Saya: -Creo que lo mejor será que Haji y yo nos vayamos…

Kai: -¡Nada de eso! Ustedes se quedarán aquí. Y por las niñas, no te preocupes yo hablaré con ellas, en cuanto Mei se tranquilice… Creo que llamaré a David, debe estar preocupado.

Saya se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida y lo mira de reojo. –No te preocupes, volveré.- Y sale seguida de Haji.

Mientras tanto.

Irene: -¡Mei, espera!- Y se encierran en su habitación. –Tranquilízate.

Mei: -¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!- Su rostro estaba lleno de furia y lágrimas. –Ella…ella mató a nuestra madre.

Irene: -Mei, nosotras sabíamos todo. ¡Sabíamos perfectamente lo que sucedió en aquella batalla!

Mei: -¿Pero qué somos nosotras Irene¿Producto de qué¿Qué tal si nosotras también somos un experimento?

-Yo lo evitaría.- Dijo una voz. Y ante ellas aparece la silueta de un hombre. –No dejaré que nada les suceda.

Irene: -¡¿Quién… es usted?!- Gritó asustada, colocándose por delante de su hermana para protegerla, intentando distinguir el rostro de aquel hombre cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, apenas iluminado por la luna.

-Por favor, lo que menos quiero es que ustedes me teman. Mi nombre es Nathan Mahler, yo fui un caballero de su madre y por respeto a ella he venido aquí para conocerlas y llevármelas conmigo… a un lugar en donde no tendrán por que preocuparse por los humanos, y por lo que veo en sus rostros, se han enterado de la verdad… Pues ¿Qué dicen?

Irene: -¿Está usted loco¿Cómo puede decirnos esto?

Mei: -Espera, Irene… ¿Por qué ha aparecido justo ahora¿Protegernos de qué?

Nathan: -Mi idea era esperar el regreso de Saya y que personalmente les revele la verdad, ya que sabía que no tardaría demasiado tiempo.

Irene: -¿A caso usted sabía cuándo despertaría Saya?

Nathan: -Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Y por favor, mi niña, no me trates de usted.- Les sonríe- Y discúlpenme...no puedo decirles de qué debo protegerlas, no ahora. Además… me he percatado que no tienen un caballero.

Irene: -¿Cómo… podríamos…?

Nathan: -Eso pasa cuando te han criado los humanos.-Suspira.- No se preocupen… a partir de este momento me convertiré en su caballero y las defenderé con mi vida.

El hermoso sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa, era algo que Saya extrañaba. Volver a contemplar la magnificencia del océano la llenaba de paz y en estos momentos, la tranquilizaba.

No muy lejos de ella, Haji ejecutaba su característica melodía en su chelo. La dama se le acerca.

Saya: -¿Puedo?

Él deja de tocar y le entrega el instrumento. –Claro.

Saya: -Vaya ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que toqué este chelo.- Al darse cuenta que se le dificultaba.

Haji: -Parece que eres tú la que necesita practica ahora.- Mirándola dulcemente.

Saya: -Parece que el alumno ha superado al maestro ¿Me estás queriendo decir que toco mal el chelo?- Mientras ejecutaba aquella música.

Haji: -Solo digo que hace tiempo que no.

Ella se limita a reírse.

Saya: -¿Haji?

Haji: -Dime.

Saya: -Gracias.- Pero su sonrisa desaparece al bajar su mirada.

Haji inmediatamente se arrodilla frente a ella para quedar a su altura y levantarle el mentón.

Haji: -No te preocupes, ellas no te odiaran, créeme. Decirles la verdad fue un acto muy valeroso. Además, el tiempo todo lo cura.- Mirándola a los ojos.

Saya: -Gracias… de nuevo.

Haji: -No hay de qué.

De repente, ambos se vieron rodeados de luces cegadoras y a unos pocos metros de ellos un helicóptero arriba, seguido de otros dos, de los cuales salían hombres completamente armados y del primero salió un hombre a quien conocían perfectamente.

Van Argiano: -Lamento interrumpir esta escena.- Y dio la orden. –A ellos.

Y los soldados abrieron fuego contra ambos.

Haji, velozmente, protegió a Saya con su escudo.

Van Argiano: -¡No se preocupen, recuerden que no pueden morir!

Saya: -¡¿Qué sucede?!- En eso, un sedante impacta directo en su cuello. Haji lo nota y logra ver que el disparo provino de un francotirador de uno de los helicópteros, y estaba listo para volver a disparar.

Rápidamente lo elude con su escudo, toma en brazos a Saya y trata apresuradamente de huir de allí lo más lejos posible. Pero el tercer disparo del francotirador fue mucho más rápido que él, lo que provoca que caiga al suelo y que Saya se precipite a unos cuantos metros de él.

Haji: -¡SAYA!- Haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzarla, pero el sedante estaba empezando a surgir efecto, causando que le resulte casi imposible ponerse de pie.

Saya: -Haji… no…puedo…-Y cae inconciente.

Van argiano se acerca a Haji.

Van Argiano: -No te preocupes.- Abriendo un dulce y comiéndoselo- No le harán daño, o al menos es lo que creo.

Haji logra ver cómo los soldados secuestraban a su dama y se lamenta el no poder hacer nada por ella. Hasta que finalmente le llega su turno en sentir el efecto del sedante.

_Continuara…

* * *

_

Como saben pueden dejar cualquier critica!!!

Saludos!!! Y aguante el B.O.S!!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de vuelta!! (Sinceramente no se como hice para poder terminarlo!!XD!! JAJAJA) Pero mas que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por los reviews, y perdonar a otros por la constante incistencia a que me dejen un comentario!! jajaja XD

Aqui les dejo la cuarta parte, que la disfruten!!

* * *

Kai: -¡Haji¡Haji¡Despierta¡Haji!- Pero le costaba abrir sus ojos, los sentía pesados. -¡¿Qué sucedió¿Dónde está Saya?

Al escuchar su nombre los recuerdos invaden su mente, lo que motiva a que reaccione rápidamente y proyecte su vista al horizonte naciente.

Haji: -Se…la llevaron.

Kai: -¿Se la llevaron¡¿Quiénes?!

Haji: -Un hombre… a quien ustedes conocían como Van Argiano, junto con una tropa.- Lo mira.

Kai: -¿Van…Argiano¿Cómo...es posible?- sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Haji: -No lo sé- y se pone de pie –pero iré a buscarla.

Kai: -¡Espera, Haji¡Déjame ayudarte! Si de verdad es como dices, esto no será nada fácil. Permíteme que contacte con David, él sabrá que hacer.

Haji se muestra reflexivo y se torna a divisar el océano nuevamente. -…De acuerdo.

Habiendo llegado a su hogar, Kai se dispone a comunicarse con David.

Cuelga el teléfono.

Kai: -David ha puesto manos a la obra y dijo que nos avisaría de cualquier información sobre Van Argiano y de ser posible, también se pondría en contacto con Lewis.

Emma: -¿Kai?- Se aproxima con curiosidad al escuchar su voz. -¿Kai¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- y fija su mirada en ambos. -¿Qué sucede¿Haji?… ¿Y Saya?

Kai: -La han secuestrado, Emma.

Emma:- ¡¿Secuestrado¿Cómo¿Quiénes?

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

Kai contesta espontáneamente. -¿Sí, David? … Claro.- Acciona un botón y de la base del teléfono se alza una pequeña pantalla en la cual inmediatamente aparece el rostro de David, un tanto modificada por los años.

David: -Buenos días Emma, Haji es un placer volver a verte, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese en otras circunstancias…en fin, lo que hemos averiguado junto con Julia, ha sido que Van Argiano ha salido de la prisión hace aproximadamente tres años y lo mas extraño es, que fue liberado de todos los cargos que estaba imputado. Luego de eso, sorprendentemente regresó a su vida normal al trabajar en una pequeña empresa, que nada tiene que ver con lo que años atrás realizaba.

Kai: -Convirtiéndose en el menos sospechoso.

David: -Es una teoría…

Kai: -¿Pero cómo fue que supo lo de Saya?- Se ve a Emma saliendo de la habitación con un aire de preocupación.

David: -No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no está sólo en esto.

Kai: -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

David: -Pues… de acuerdo con lo que averiguó Lewis, recibió una visita un día antes de su salida. Pero lo más sospechoso es que no se menciona en ningún documento que haya sido de su abogado o algo por el estilo, simplemente figura como anónimo.

Kai: -El Ejército… ¿verdad?

David: -Muy posiblemente…

Kai: -¡Malditos!- dice resignado, golpeando su puño derecho contra la pared.

Emma: -¡¡Kai!!- Precipitadamente regresa al cuarto. -¡Irene y Mei¡¡No están!!

Mei: -¿Ahora nos dirás a dónde nos llevas, Nathan?

Estaban atravesando un amplio camino arbolado.

Nathan: -Ya te lo había dicho, mi niña, a un lugar en donde no tendrán preocuparse por los humanos.

Mei: -¿Y por qué tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellos? Explícate.

Nathan se detiene momentáneamente. –¡Ash¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- Se voltea y mira sus expresiones, Mei de impaciencia, pero Irene solo mantenía su cabeza baja, tapando su mirada con su cabello.

-De acuerdo… les contaré.

Mei: -Bien.

Nathan: -…Hace unos años atrás, – suspira –vinieron a verme dos humanos pertenecientes al Ejército, la mujer se hacia llamar Morgan Balzano, el otro era sólo un acompañante, supongo que un protector.

_Flash back _

Residencia Mahler.

Sra. Balzano: -Iré al grano Sr. Mahler. El Ejército quiere recomenzar el proyecto Delta.

Se encontraban en la gran sala principal.

-Disponemos de los antiguos archivos y experimentos realizados, y gracias a ello sabemos que usted era íntimo del ex jefe al mando, Amshel Goldsmith.

Nathan: -Sí ¿y?- bebe un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Sra. Balzano: -También sabemos que la portadora que suministraba esa sustancia, conocida por usted como Diva, concibió a dos niñas, cuyo paradero conocemos muy bien.

Nathan: -¡No tocaran a esas niñas¿Está claro?- Su voz había cambiado a una tonalidad más grave, produciendo que las gafas que llevaba el acompañante, se quebrajasen.

Ella despliega una mueca.

Sra. Balzano: -Pues, sino quiere que las utilicemos, entonces deberá decirnos la ubicación de Saya.

Nathan: -¿Acaso es una amenaza?

Sra. Balzano: -Puede tomarlo como usted más le convenga. El hecho es que necesitamos de al menos una portadora que nos proporcione de la sustancia D67 y sabemos que ese gen es recesivo. Además, usted es un hombre que a las amenazas no les afecta.

Nathan: -Por mi parte pueden hacer lo que quieran con Saya. El problema es que ahora se encuentra en su largo período de sueño y les garantizo que no será conveniente que la despierten. Sin embargo… hay algo más… Es muy posible que Saya no tenga que dormir por treinta años, sino la mitad.

Sra. Balzano: -¿Ah sí¿Y cómo lo sabe?

Nathan: -Eso no es importante, además Saya no es la que me interesa, sino las niñas…Hagamos un trato: les diré la ubicación del cuerpo de Saya y deberán esperar hasta que su largo período de sueño termine y en cuanto despierte, dejaran que les explique a las niñas la verdad, las pobrecitas se lo merecen. Asimismo, quince años es tiempo suficiente como para renovar el equipamiento e investigación. Cuento con su palabra que habiéndoles dicho esto, no tocarán ni un pelo aquellas muchachas.

_Fin del flash back._

Nathan: -Y fue así que gracias al profundo respeto que sentía por su madre, me dediqué de lleno a cuidarlas, aunque fuese en la distancia, me disponía a observarlas. Y si aquellos humanos cumplieron al pie de la letra con el trato, Saya ya debe de estar en la base militar.

Irene: -¿Qué¿Saya¿Se han llevado a Saya?- Saltó perturbada.

Nathan: -Pues… supongo. Pero ahora lo importante son ustedes mis niñas. Debemos continuar, ya casi llegamos a mi hogar.

Irene: -¡No! Sabía que esto sería una locura. Lo siento Nathan, pero nosotras tenemos una vida. Vivimos felices con aquellos humanos. Debemos regresar¡Mei!...

Mei: -¿A quién le interesa?- Dice fríamente.

Irene la voltea y abofetea. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, al igual que pegarle a su hermana.

Irene: -¡Sé que aún estás enojada y por eso voy a pasar por alto lo que has dicho! Pero Mei, por favor ¡reacciona!- La toma por los hombros.

-Saya de alguna manera nos salvó. Además esa batalla era decisiva. Una de las dos debía morir. Con esto no estoy justificándola, pero respeto el hecho que nos haya contado la verdad. Y por si no te habrás dado cuenta, Saya también se siente arrepentida, de eso estoy segura.

Mei permanece inmóvil, con su cabeza baja.

Irene: -Nathan ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esa base?

Nathan: -Claro que sí.

Irene: -Entonces, como primer deber de caballero, deseo que me lleves de regreso.

Nathan: -Está bien…-Suspiró rendido.

Irene: -Mei ¿Vienes?

Mei: -¿Dónde quedó el "siempre estaré contigo"?

Irene: -Siempre estaré contigo, pero yo seguiré el camino que creo correcto, tú eres libre de elegir cualquier otro.- Y se marcha seguida de Nathan, dejando a Mei sumida en sus pensamientos.

Kai: -¡¿Cómo que no están?!

Emma: -Dejaron esta nota.

Kai la toma y la lee en voz alta: -"No se preocupen por nosotras".

Emma: -¿Qué haremos Kai?

Kai: -No lo sé.

Haji: -Kai, no te angusties. Tu prioridad ahora son tus hijas. Yo me encargaré de traer de regreso a Saya.

David: -Pero aún así, no sabemos en dónde se encuentra.

Haji: -Sentiré su presencia. Eso es lo que siempre he hecho.

Kai: -Y pensar que creíamos que habíamos terminado con todo esto…Si el Ejército está detrás de todo esto, con una persona no bastará para traer a saya de vuelta… por más inmortal que sea.

Haji: -Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo. No puedo perder más tiempo. Saya me necesita.- Su tono de voz mostraba impaciencia.

Irene: -Entonces, creo que te facilitaré las cosas.- Todos se tornan a ella. Había regresado y a su lado se encontraba su nuevo y fiel caballero.

Nathan: -¡Hola a todos¿Cómo han estado?

Emma: -¡Irene!- Corre a abrazarla. -¿En dónde estaban¿Dónde está Mei?

Irene: -Mei… está…- mientras pensaba en una rápida respuesta.

Mei: -¡Aquí estoy, Mamá!- Dice, al hacer su inesperado acto de presencia.

Irene: -Hermana…-Se voltea a ella.

Mei: -Creo… que también estoy en el camino correcto.

Kai: -¡Qué alivio que se encuentren bien! Pero… ¿Tú no eres…?

Nathan: -Nathan Mahler, el nuevo caballero de Irene y Mei. ¡Haji!... ¡No me extraña que te encuentres aquí! No encuentras a tu dama ¿Verdad, querido?

David: -¿Cómo es que sabes…?

Nathan: -Debo confesar, que en parte es mi culpa que te hayan quitado a Saya.

Kai: -¿Cómo…?

Irene: -Larga historia…lo importante ahora es que Nathan sabe perfectamente la ubicación en dónde la tienen capturada… y tenemos un plan.

Haji: -Te escucho.

Saya lentamente abre sus ojos, y al juzgar por su nublada vista, advierte que se hallaba en una especie de celda. Completamente cerrada, aislada.

Paulatinamente intenta mover sus miembros. Pero se estremece al darse cuenta que le era imposible. Estaba sujeta de pies y manos, sobre una camilla metálica. Inmediatamente entra en la desesperación y empieza a recordar lo sucedido.

Saya: -¡Haji…!- Pronuncia su nombre en un grito ahogado.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde… estoy?- Pero sus misteriosas dudas son reemplazadas por sus lágrimas y otro inútil intento por salir de allí.

De una compuerta, la cual no se había percatado de su existencia, atraviesa un hombre a quien reconoce inmediatamente.

Saya: -¡Usted!- Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar su cabeza y dirigirle la mirada.

Van Argiano: -Tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?- Y detrás de él aparecen tres individuos, vestidos con una blanca bata y una especie de máscara. Rápidamente se acercan a ella.

Saya: -¡¿Qué…Qué hacen¡¡No!!- Uno de ellos cubre su boca, mientras que los otros dos sostienen firmemente su brazo y succionan con una jeringa gran cantidad de sangre.

Rendida ante aquella tortura, Saya se limita a gemir y a sollozar, aunque esos sentimientos son fuertemente tapados por la mano de aquel hombre. Y en un momento dado, sus ojos trasmutan a sus rojos intensos.

Van Argiano: -¡Suficiente!- Ordenó, y en seguida aquellos hombres la soltaron.-No queremos agotarla.- Da media vuelta y salen del cuarto.

Saya: -Es… ¡Espera!- Esforzándose por hablar.

Van se detiene y la mira de reojo.

-Merezco… una explicación.

Van Argiano: -¿A caso no es obvio?

Aquella respuesta despertó una vez más su profundo temor a la consecuencia de haber permanecido viva. Pero aquella angustia no le duraría mucho tiempo, ya que ante su nueva escasez de sangre, vuelve a perder el sentido.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

Como saben cualquier critica es bien recibida!!!

Saludos!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Perdon, gomen ne!!! Ya sé!!! tarde mucho en postearlo y lo sé!! Perdón!!!! Pero tenia algunas que otras prioridades!! Bueno!! Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que gracias a sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo!! en serio muchas gracias!!!

Sin mas que agregar, aqui les dejo la quinta parte! que la disfruten!

* * *

Van Argiano hace su entrada en la sala experimental, ubicado bajo tierra.

Van Argiano: -Todo listo y preparado para continuar, esperan indicaciones.

Sra. Balzano: -Muy bien. Procedan.- Quien se encontraba sentada en frente de un panel de control, en el cual tres de sus tantos monitores contemplaban a Saya en estado inconciente sobre aquella camilla.

Van Argiano: -Le diré al custodio que le lleve algo de sangre para que se alimente…- mientras salía del cuarto.

Sra. Balzano: -¡No!- le ordena y lo mira –No correremos riesgos. Usted conoce el caso de Vietnam ¿no es así? Además, queremos mantener su sangre lo más pura posible.

Van Argiano: -Pero… morirá si no se alimenta…

Sra. Balzano: -Tenemos cantidad suficiente como para clonar a diez Sayas si fuera necesario. Y no se inquiete… recuerde que ella no es un humano. Es solo una herramienta experimental con el preciado don de la inmortalidad y juventud eterna. Dígame ¿que persona no desea eso¡Solo piénselo! Si aplicamos y utilizamos adecuadamente ese gen… tal vez podamos eliminar todas aquellas enfermedades y penurias que el hombre padece. Sin mencionar las ganancias que aquello implica. Podremos… tener el control sobre la vida de las personas y sobre el Estado también.

Van Argiano: -Y dígame ¿Esto de verdad es obra del Ejército?

Sra. Balzano: -Sería un tanto irresponsable si así fuera ¿verdad? El nombre del Ejército es solo una fachada. A pesar que mis superiores y yo incluida lo somos, este proyecto no tiene relación alguna con el Ejército. Llámelo… por cobardía.

Van Argiano: -Creo comprenderlo…

Sra. Balzano: -Ahora por favor, proceda. ¡Ah! Y le daremos el lujo de transferirla al sector 2E. Creo que allí estará más conforme.- Y se vuelve a mirar los monitores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo se encontraba listo para partir en el Jet.

Emma: -¡Kai!- Lo llama, provocando que él se detenga al pie de las escaleras para ascender al transporte y se voltee a ella.

Kai: -¡Emma¿Qué haces aquí?- ella se le acerca agitada. –Debes regresar. Tienes que cuidar a George y a Milo.

Emma: -Lo sé- toma un respiro. -… pero… me sentía obligada en despedirte y desearles buena suerte…

Kai: -Emma…- acaricia su rostro –No debes preocuparte, sabes que volveré.

Emma: -También lo sé, pero por favor, cuida de Mei e Irene y por sobretodo cuídate tú. Espero… que logren encontrar a Saya.

Kai: -Aunque no lo parezca, el más impaciente y preocupado aquí es Haji.

Emma: -No me extraña. David se lamenta mucho el no poder acompañarlos. Pero dice que cuenten con él para lo que sea. Cualquier aprieto que les surja, solo tienen que contactarse con él y mandará a todos los refuerzos que tenga a su disposición.

Kai: -Me alegra saberlo.

Emma: -Bien, entonces…adiós y suerte.- Se besan tiernamente.

Kai sube las escaleras y cierra la escotilla del avión, mientras la observa. Los motores terminan de encenderse y sin más demora, parten.

Nathan: -¿No es acaso una maravilla mi nave?- Afirmó contento, aludiendo a Kai quien hacia de copiloto. –Según mis cálculos, llegaremos entrada la noche por cuestiones de seguridad. Aterrizaremos en un descampado no muy lejos de la base. A partir de allí, sólo nos resta movernos con total sutileza.

Kai: -Nathan. No estoy loco. Yo te vi morir. O al menos fue lo que Saya y Joel me contaron. ¿Cómo fue que…?

Nathan: -Yo no era exactamente un caballero puro. Es decir, no era exactamente un caballero de Diva.

Kai hace un gesto sin comprender.

-Yo pertenezco a una generación anterior de caballeros a Diva y a Saya. Sí, yo era el caballero de la madre de ambas.

Kai lo mira estupefacto –Y ¿Por qué…has elegido a Diva?

Nathan: - Por mi afinidad artística para con ella. ¡Aún recuerdo su canto! Como el de una hermosa sirena, la cual una vez empezado a cantar no querías que finalice nunca.

Kai: -¿Y no podrías haber servido a ambas?

Nathan: -Ellas ya se habían declarado la guerra. Pero como verás Irene y Mei son muy diferentes. Por cierto, están dormidas ¿verdad?

Kai: -Sí…

Nathan: -No les queda mucho tiempo…

Kai permanece en silencio ensimismado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Argiano: -Confirmo los resultados del primer examen.- Entregándole una planilla.

La Sra. Balzano lo ojea de primer momento pero luego volver a releerlo más detenidamente.

Sra. Balzano: -¿Es… posible?- Lo mira -¿Más… fácil de lo que pensábamos?

Van Argiano: -Agradezca a los avances tecnológicos. Años atrás no podríamos haber hecho esto nunca.

Sra. Balzano: -Quiero un segundo examen para corroborar a ciencia cierta que así sea.- Devolviéndole la planilla. –Y comiencen inmediatamente con los experimentos.

Van Argiano: -Así será.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sutilmente, Saya vuelve a abrir sus ojos logrando percibir una mayor libertad con respecto a su cuerpo. Ya no se encontraba maniatada, pero sí demasiado débil como para poder moverse.

En eso advierte que no se hallaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Era un tanto mas pequeño que el anterior y sobre la pared se posaba un gran ventanal de cristal. La cual provocaba que ilumine toda la habitación.

A pesar de su estado, torpemente se acerca allí, pero al tocarlo advierte que su espesor era demasiado grueso y que daba hacia un peligroso acantilado.

Desesperadamente y a pesar de sus fuerzas, da varios golpes para tratar de destrozar aquella ventana, a pesar de saber que seria inútil, dando por resultado que lance un fuerte sollozo y caiga arrinconada contra la pared tomada de rodillas, ocultando su cabeza entre ellas.

Inesperadamente, la compuerta de la habitación se abre, revelando a tres hombres.

Van Argiano: -¡Vaya! Parece que aún puede moverse.

Saya lentamente alza su cabeza y lo acecha fríamente, tratando de no demostrar debilidad.

Van Argiano: -¡Por favor no sea impertinente! y agradezca que ahora puede moverse, ya que podrá permanecer así mientras coopere con nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Es ella?- Dijo uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban. Parecía ser de la misma edad que Van, pero de aspecto desprolijo y desarreglado.

Van Argiano: -¡Así es!- Pero por favor, guarde sus ansias para más tarde. Primero queremos suministrarle esta "dosis" y esperar resultados.

-Lo haré, vale la pena.- Observándola detalladamente. Van lo mira y frunce el entrecejo.

Mientras tanto el tercer hombre que se encontaba allí, de una contextura mas voluminosa y forzuda, se acerca a Saya y le inyecta aquella sustancia incolora sobre su brazo, a pesar que ella intenta impedirlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la mayor de las sutilezas posibles, el Jet toca tierra. Momentos después emprendían camino hacia la base. Haji sostiene a Kai, y Nathan a ambas niñas y ágilmente se movilizan entre la umbría noche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Argiano: -Ninguna anomalía ante el agente patógeno suministrado.-Entregándole nuevamente la planilla con los resultados.

Sra. Balzano: -Excelente.- Dijo leyéndola.- Preparen al sujeto para la etapa de reproducción y en cuanto finalicen, llamen a nuestro huésped. Y dígale que le daremos la privacidad según se acordó.

Van Argiano: -En seguida.- Soltando una mueca.

Y dicho esto, tres personas de prácticamente igual fisonomía corpulenta, entran en la celda en donde Saya se encontraba. La tomaron desprevenida, y entre gritos y forcejeos, la toman, la desnudan completamente y la inmovilizan nuevamente de pies y manos sobre la camilla colocándole también, una cinta en la boca. Y como entraron, aquellos individuos se van.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: -Es… enorme.- Contemplando desde afuera, el recinto. -¿Cómo pueden ocultar algo tan grande?

Se encontraban a unos metros nomás de la base, la cual estaba rodeada por un alambrado, quizás eléctrico. Pero no parecía estar muy bien custodiado. Apenas se visualizaban algunos pocos guardias en distintos puntos, de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

Kai: -Bien, Nathan ¿Alguna idea en qué sector puede estar Saya?

Nathan: -Lamento decirte, mi querido Kai, que no tengo ninguna noción de su ubicación. Según recuerdo a las celdas las tienen ubicadas en áreas según la tarea que se practique. Lo que vez allí es en realidad un tercio de lo que en realidad es. Lo demás son todos laboratorios subterráneos.

Mei: -¿Y tienes alguna posibilidad de entrar, Nathan?

Nathan: -Ahora que lo dices… hay una entrada oculta, carente de cámaras de seguridad. Lo sé porque lo descubrí la vez que me mostraron las instalaciones…

Kai: -Bien, yo iré por allí. Nathan ¿en dónde se encuentra la entrada?

Irene y Mei: -¡Papá!

Nathan: -¡En eso estoy, en eso estoy!- Mientras buscaba entre los arbustos. -¡Aquí!

Remueve unas cuantas hojas, para descubrir una especie de puerta subterránea. La abre, para revelar unas escaleras descendentes.

Kai: -Nathan, por favor cuida de Mei e Irene mientras tanto.- Saca su arma oculta y se dispone a bajar por allí.

Haji: -Procuren entrar.- Dirigiéndose al caballero y a las gemelas. - Yo iré por Saya. Nos veremos dentro.- Diciendo esto, se aleja con una velocidad casi invisible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se vuelve a abrir la compuerta de la celda. Y esta vez es aquel hombre de aspecto desprolijo quien entra.

-¡Heme… aquí de vuelta!- Dirigiéndose a la cautiva. –No puedes hablar ¿eh? Ya veo…

Saya solo podía verlo y sentir repulsión.

- Sabes… me han dicho que haga esto lo más rápido posible.- Mientras caminaba de aquí para allá -… Pero no sé… ¿A ti que te parece?- Se detiene y la mira fijamente. –Es que… me gusta crea un clima apropiado.– Se le acerca lentamente y se detiene al borde de la camilla, contemplándola. –No estás nada mal pequeña. ¡Y pensar que me pagarán por hacer esto!... No te preocupes y no me tengas miedo…- Empezando a recorrer con su mano, la zona interior entre sus piernas. Lo que provoca que Saya empiece a llorar fuertemente.

El hombre se coloca a horcajadas y empieza desabrocharse sus pantalones acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Shhh… Verás, que al final me lo agradecerás…

Inesperadamente, un escudo totalmente familiar, entra destrozado aquel duro ventanal. Dándole paso a que Haji entre y se encuentre con aquella situación.

Haji: -¡Saya!

El hombre se asusta a tal punto que intenta torpemente de salir de allí. Pero el furioso caballero lo toma velozmente y lo lanza violentamente contra la pared.

Haji: -¡Saya!- Se acerca a ella, acciona un botón próximo a la camilla, haciendo que Saya se libere y se quite la cinta de su boca. E instintivamente se abrazan mutuamente.

Saya: -¡Haji!- Tratando de ahogar su llanto.

Haji: -Ya estoy aquí.-Le susurra al oído, calmándola. Mira su rostro y seca sus lágrimas con su mano derecha. Y a continuación, le coloca su chaqueta.

Saya: -Lo siento.- Aparta un tramo de la camisa de su caballero, descubriendo su cuello y se dispone a alimentarse de él.

Lentamente, aquel hombre se reacomoda, sin embargo es interrumpido, ya que Saya lo coloca entre su espada y la pared.

Saya: -¡Habla¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Oye! A mí solo me pagaron… o al menos me iban a pagar…

Saya presiona el extremo de su espada contra su cuello.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero juro que no sé nada, Mi nombre es Jensen…

Saya: -Van Argiano ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

Jensen: -No mucho…Solo que me ofreció una gran suma a cambio… de bueno… ya sabes…

Saya: -¡Alguien más¿Había alguien más con él?

Jensen: -Sí, pero no se su nombre… una mujer… de edad avanzada…

Haji: -Morgan Balzano…

Saya se voltea a verlo.

Haji: -Estoy seguro que es ella.

En eso se escuchan golpes procedentes de atrás de la compuerta.

-¡Oiga¿Está todo bien? Le dijimos que tenía que ser rápido.

Saya: -Por su bien, mas le vale que conteste.- Habló en voz baja para que solo las presentes escuchen, amenazando a Jensen con su espada.

Jensen asiente tímidamente. -¡Está bien¡Ya casi termino!- Grita, y se escuchan los pasos de aquel hombre alejándose.

Saya: -No vales la pena…-Guardando su catana, volviéndose para vestirse.

Jensen: -¿Qué no valgo la pena¡Ven aquí y te demuestro cuanto valgo!

Aquel comentario indujo a que Haji lo golpeara en la zona más sensible (creo que no hace falta aclarar cual! XD). Dejándolo prácticamente inconciente.

Saya: -Haji, recuerda que matamos kirópteros, no humanos.- Mirándolo de reojo mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai había avanzado bastante a través de aquel túnel húmedo y oscuro. Ya casi llegando al final se topa con un portón metálico y pesado. Lentamente lo abre, para descubrir a su favor que no había nadie detrás. Cuidadosamente entra, y su vista queda perpleja ante lo que ve.

Kai: -… ¿Qué…?- Piensa en voz alta.

Ante él se vislumbra un gran panel de control y sutilmente, unos cuantos archivos apoyados.

Se acerca y los ojea rápidamente.

Kai: -¿Quieren… alterar la vida humana…?- Piensa. –¿Con… Saya…?

Van Argiano: -¡Vaya, vaya¡Mira nomás a quien tenemos aquí¡Y husmeando en lo que no le incumbe!

Toma a Kai por sorpresa.

Van Argiano: -¡Guardias, a él!- Y por detrás salen dos individuos. Lo atrapan, provocando que se le caiga su arma al suelo.

Kai: -¡No se saldrán con la suya¿Oyeron¡NUNCA!

Y ambos hombres lo arrastran para sacarlo de la habitación.

_Continuará…

* * *

_

Bueno... ya nos vamos acercando al final... jaja

¿Que les ha parecido? Dejen Reviews!!

Cual quier critica o comentario es bienvenido!

A mi B.O.S.


End file.
